All In The Family
by Cyberwolf
Summary: What's up with the Yuys? Read on to find out how this young family is coping.
1. Labor Pains

Heero stared at the papers on his desk. Then at the papers on the other side of his desk. Then at the bunches and BUNCHES of papers stacked on the sofa, the shelf, the chair He'd been a Preventer for six years now, and the director of the intelligence operations for the world- and Colony-spread organization for three, and he STILL wasn't used to how much paperwork it generated. He sighed, and picked up his pen. As bad as he thought it was, he supposed it was worse for Relena.

As if on cue, a young woman stuck her head through the door. "Hey sir!" she said, her tone a mixture of genuine respect and casualness-mostly respect. Heero had never liked formality much. However, the stories of what he'd done, and more, the aura he projected, inspired his subordinates to treat him with a quiet sort of deference. "Your wife's on the line"

"All right," Heero said, glad for an excuse to leave the papers alone. Fixing his death glare on the sheaf of paper, he thumbed the vidphone on. "Hey honey," he said, the endearment coming easily to his lips. "Is there a reason for this call, or you just missed seeing my face?"

"Both, handsome," laughed the blond woman on the screen. Her face sobered, a fact that Heero caught onto quickly. "Is something wrong, Relena?"

Relena took a deep breath. "HeeroI have something to tell you." She took another deep breath, causing Heero's worry to rise another notch. "I'mpregnant."

Whatever Heero was expecting, it was not that. "What?" he asked inanely. "I'm pregnant," repeated his wife. "I just came back from the doctor, he confirmed it. I started suspecting it around two weeks ago, but I wasn't sure"

Heero's brain felt unable to function. He gaped mutely at the screen, not really registering his wife's words. Coherent thought slipped in and out of his mind like a weaving fish: an idea, a word, would start to surface, but when he tried to concentrate on it, it crumbled away. By the time he snapped out of his daze, the connection had long since terminated and he was staring at a screen full of static.

Slowly, his brain still functioning sluggishly, he moved to the large window bank that took up a whole wall of his office. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cool glass. He stayed like that for a long time, motionless and simply staring at the view.

Outside, his aide was getting worried. When Duo passed by on the way to the mess hall, she ran outside and tapped him on his shoulder. "Uh, excuse me? Mr. Maxwell, sir?" Duo turned to see a pretty, dark-haired young woman looking at him with troubled brown eyes. "What seems to be the problem, miss?"

"It's Commander Yuy, sir" Duo had to hide a smirk. Though Heero held the rank of lieutenant general in the UN Forces, every single Preventer under him called him Commander. It was a tradition beginning to spread into the other sectors. Duo had no idea how it started, though he knew that at first, it had caused his friend no end of frustration. Maybe he fit into their stereotypical view of what a commander should bewhat was a stereotypical view of a commander?

Duo broke off his thoughts in time to catch the last part of the other Preventer's sentence: "just standing there! It's getting scary" Duo laughed softly and said reassuringly, "Yeah, Heero does have the knack of spooking people. Even marriage can't get rid of it completely. Don't worry, I'll go talk to him"

When Duo stepped inside and looked at his friend's face, he could understand why Heero's capable and usually brave aide d'camp had been rattled. Heero's face was totally blank, an absolute lack of expression in his blue eyes. It reminded Duo all too clearly of the times he'd seen people go into severe shock. He found himself almost checking Heero's pulse. He changed his mind and shook his friend by the shoulders instead.

Just as he'd hoped, Heero snapped out of it. What he did next was almost as scary.

His eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. A gigantic, gleeful grin spread across his entire face. "HHeero? What the hell?" sputtered Duo.

Heero's grin grew even wider, if possible. "DuoI'm gonna be a faha feha dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" He grabbed Duo's hands and started to dance with his friend around the room. "Can you believe it?"

Duo tried to regain his balance; both mentally and physically. "Youa father?" he repeated slowly. "Then that means" A smile spread across the American's face, rivaling his buddy's. "Relena's pregnant? Heero, my man! Whoo-hoo! We need champagne!" he yelled, waving his fist in the air. Heero nodded, making sense of Duo's random sentences. "I know! I know! Isn't it great?"

Heero's aide timidly peeked inside. She watched, sweatdropping, as her boss-who just a minute ago strongly resembled a marble statue-and his best friend danced around the office, grinning widely and laughing their heads off.

****

**Five Months Later**

Duo Maxwell crouched beside his broken-down motorcycle, swearing quietly to himself. Of course it had to run out of gas at two in the morning, not to mention in the middle of a deserted stretch of road.

"Oh fudge."

He raised his head to see a pair of headlights shining down the road. As the black SUV rolled to a stop, he realized he knew this car. He opened the door and vaulted into the seat. "Hey Heero! You've really saved my butt, you know that?" Duo said cheerfully.

"Ran out of gas again, Duo?" inquired Heero wryly. Duo nodded ruefully. "Never mind, I'll give you a lift home. Did you equip the alarm?" Heero asked.

"Yeah. You know, Heero, I think that the alarm you developed for my bike is a bit tooforceful."

"What's wrong with it?" Heero asked as they pulled away from the roadside.

"Well, machine guns popping out from the chassis and peppering the ground with bullets"

"Baby. And you called yourself Shinigami."

"Shut up!" Duo said, playfully shoving his friend. "So" he said, settling back into his seat, "Where to?"

"The grocery."

Duo blinked. And blinked again. "The..grocery? At this time of nightmorning?"

Heero sighed. "Relena wants something to eat."

"Whatoh. Cravings."

Heero nodded, then handed Duo a small slip of paper. "Could you read it for me, I was tossed into the car too quickly to catch a glimpse." Duo had a sudden mental image of a pyjama'd Heero being shoved into the Suburban by an irate, demon-headed Relena yelling about food. He shook his head to dispel the image. Too much Slayersthat's Lina, not ' He looked at his rather tired-looking friend. Though I heard that pregnancy can do wonders with a person's attitude'

He looked down at the list. As he read the contents, a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Yogurt.pistachio ice creama loaf of rye bread?!"

Heero, listening to his friend's increasingly incredulous words, just sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. It is not for the likes of us to question, we're just here to fetch," he said in a surprisingly sage tone.

*****

**Three Months Later**

Heero trudged wearily to his seat on the plane and fell into it. He'd been on his feet for the last twenty-seven hours, and he was tired. Dang tired. Really, really, don't-have-the-energy-to-breathe tired.

It had been a harrowing last week in Budapest. He'd been shot at, tackled, cursed and spit on more times in the past three days than he'd been in years. Of course, the shooting, tackling and cursing back had been fun, but still tiring.

To top it all off, when his mission was done and he had finished overhauling the local Preventers Intel corps, he found out that the only flight left was an old cargo ship hauling farm produce to the Sanc Kingdom. It had taken an hour of haggling to make the grumpy old pilot take him as a passenger.

But now he could res-the beeping of his comm interrupted his train of thought. Groaning, he fished in his pack for the device, his hand brushing against his Glock, a wad of clothing, and some souvenirs he'd picked up before closing on the comm. "What?" he said flatly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Heero! Heero, it's Relena! She's gone into labor!" Duo yelled worriedly.

That woke him up and then some. "WHAAAT?!" Heero yelped. "She isn't due for another six weeks!"

"Tell that to your kid!"

The pilot of the _Wanzer_ (AN: A nod to Gamer's current obssession) was having a fine time, minding his own business, when that guy he'd been harried into bringing burst into the cockpit.

"We need to be at the Kingdom. Now." Heero turned a truly scary glare on the man. "Speed this airplane up."

"Now look here, kid," began the old pilot. In one smooth motion, Heero unsheathed his gun, cocked it and had it leveled at the man's head. "We will increase the speed," he said, his tone light.

"Yyessir!"

The whole gang (AN: I was tired of writing Duo, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, etc.) were gathered in a hospital hallway. Zechs was pacing the hallway, Duo right behind him. From the benches, Hilde and Noin watched them worriedly. Trowa leaned against the wall, his green eyes watching the doorway they'd wheeled Relena through.

Sally, as the only one with formal medical training, had accompanied the doctors for the C-Section, but the rest of them had to settle for staying outside the operation chamber.

With their nerves on edge like they were, everyone's head snapped up as the sound of feet pounding a rhythm much too fast reached their ears. A rumpled-looking Heero Yuy raced into the area. He grabbed the collar of the first person he saw, who happened to be Wufei. "WWhere?!" Heero gasped, a panicky look in his eyes.

Quickly, Wufei pointed in the direction of the operating room. Heero tore off, nearly falling in his hurry. A second after he shoved through the doors, those outside could hear his voice, "I'm here, Relena-chan, I'm he-YOOOOOWWW!" The yell of pain could be heard echoing through the halls. Two floors up, orderlies stopped their work to glance up curiously. Everyone just outside the room sweatdropped.

"I think he just let Relena hold his hand," smirked Zechs.

As if her husband's appearance had been the breaking point, Relena began screaming out her pain and indignation for the first time. The rest of the gang, who'd crept very close to the doors following Heero's rushed arrival, could hear the conversation quite clearly. "The FIRST thing we do when we get home is get a new bed!"

"ButRelena-chan, we already have a crib for the baby and all"

"It's not for the baby! It's for you! I am never sleeping in the same bed with you again! It's not worth it!"

"*nervous chuckle* Hehehdarling, you don't know what you're saying. It's the pain talking, just calm down"

"Bull@^*#! That wasn't the pain talking! If the pain was talking, it would be saying this! ^@#($)%(*#&*&^@^%$!#*$)$&!!!" Heero winced.

Outside, the males were doing the very same thing. Noin remarked curiously to Catherine, "Gee, I don't think it's physically possible for Heero to do that."

**An Eternity (at least to Heero's POV) Later**

Heero stepped outside, looking as if he'd gone twelve rounds with a sumo-wrestler-MS without any protective gearbut happy. His hand was held in a gingerly manner, as though it had recently been stepped on by a very fat elephant, but his eyes were dancing. He grinned at the gang, who'd scrambled to their feet, eager for news.

"I'm a dad! Relena just gave birth to a healthy baby girl," he reported gleefully. The girls gave sighs of relief, while the guys rushed forward to pound Heero on the back. Just as Duo was attempting to shove a cigar into his friend's mouth, a nurse timidly poked her head through the doors Heero had just exited. "E..excuse me, Mr. Yuy? Umyour wife is still in labor."

Everyone froze. The cigar Duo held dropped to the floor, along with most everyone's jaws. "Whwhat?!"

The nurse looked faintly amused. "Your wife is giving birth to more than one baby." Heero paled so quickly it was like someone splashed a bucket of whitewash on his face. The sounds of screaming, punctuated with a cry for "Heero!!" caused the nurse to say, "I think you'd better go back inside." Heero took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, a little color coming back to his face...but not much. As he set off, Zechs said gravely, "Now that is a brave fellow." He glanced at Noin. "Well, so was I" Noin hit him. "What was THAT supposed to mean?" Rubbing his head, Zechs mumbled, "Well, Ziv's birth wasn't easy, was it?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, Hilde was exactly the same way with Solooww!" Hilde had duplicated Noin's maneuver. Trowa, watching, wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Besides, Catherine had been pretty quiet when she had given birth to Arielle.

Wufei groaned. "You mean, it's always like this?" His Sally was a soldier, wasn't she? She'd be able to handle the pain better, wouldn't she? But then, his mind reminded him, Noin and Hilde both had military training, too Wufei groaned again.

**Epilogue**

Heero eventually reemerged, this time with Sally. She'd reassured him that, yes, Relena was finished, and no, they weren't leaving any babies in her belly. Yes, they were sure. Relena had calmed down and was currently nuzzling her two newborns, so Heero felt it was safe to leave her.

For the second time, everyone in the group swarmed around the new father, demanding information. "Twins!" Heero declared around the cigar Duo had finally got in his mouth. "Fraternal twins!"

"The boy came out a bit after the girl," he elaborated, trying to talk properly through the chunk of tobacco currently wedged in his teeth. "Precisely seven minutes after," added Sally.

"What are you going to name them, Heero?" Quatre asked, curious. "Hayley and Randal," was the answer, but it wasn't Heero. Relena came into sight, in a wheelchair, looking pretty good, but tired. The two blanket-wrapped babies were cradled in her arms, and every female rushed up to get a glimpse of them. "Awww" cooed Noin. "They look so sweet!" Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy made similar sounds.

Hayley was asleep, but little Rand was awake, and looked up at his new godmothers and godfathers. He blinked curiously at them, not afraid at all. "Look, he's got his father's eyes," Relena whispered.

Heero looked puzzled. "FunnyI could have sworn Rand's eyes were light blue, like Relena's" he whispered to Duo. "Maybe you got him mixed up with Hayley" Duo whispered back. "Maybe" Heero said dubiously.

Then, shrugging the matter off, he walked forward to look at his new family, smiling as he gazed down at his wife and children.

**-owari-**


	2. The Best Christmas Present

"Basically, she yelled until her lungs were empty…and their bladders were."

"No," gasped Noin, half-amused and half-shocked to hear her sister-in-law, smooth-spoken, diplomatic Relena Darlien-Yuy, spoken of in such a way. 

"I tell you, yes," countered her husband, Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's blond brother. He had been there. "The tone she used was scarier than facing down the Epyon with a half-empty revolver…and I wasn't even the ones she was yelling at."

"Oh man…" Noin said, beginning to chortle. 

"Heero was even worse."

"Why, what did he say?"

"He didn't _say_ anything-and if you ask me, that's what spooked those old farts so much. He just set that glare of his on them, and you know…"

Noin knew, as all who met Heero Yuy did, very well the effect of Heero's infamous Glare of Certain, Impending Doom-more commonly called the Death Glare™.

"And when they noticed that his hand was wandering _very_ close to his gun…"

That was it. Noin collapsed in helpless laughter. "To face off against Pilot Zero-One or with your sister when she's being firm is bad enough, but the _both_ of them?" she chortled. "Those poor slobs on the World Council will be having nightmares for a week!"

"They deserve it," Milliardo said, suddenly very serious. "What a thing to ask of them…their twins are barely a year old, and they want Heero and Relena to leave them alone for a week…at Christmas, no less! Oh, I know that the situation on L1 is going critical," he continued, in the same helplessly angry voice, "-and that those Colonists will accept no one but Relena, their Queen-cum-Vice Foreign Minister and Heero Yuy, their own personal, hometown-boy savior, to negotiate them back to a state of not-ready-to-declare-war-on-everyone-not-in-their-cluster, but…!"

His voice had a bitter angry note to it, equal parts helpless because he couldn't help his little sister and the young man who he'd been beginning to regard as a younger brother; angry at the government who would pull them away from their children during Christmas and at the people of the Colony who made that necessary; and sadness at the entire situation.

"Shh…" Noin soothed, coming up behind her husband and hugging him. "I know you feel bad, darling, but like you said, it can't be helped. And we can try to give the twins a good Christmas, even if…" she sniffed, "…they can't have their parents here…" As a young girl growing up in Italy, Noin's father, a Federation general, was often gone from their home, and Noin knew all too well the pain of a missing parent.

The two stood there, quiet in each other's embrace, for a long moment. Finally, Noin pulled away and smiled at her husband. "Come on, we need to check that everything's ready for the Christmas dinner."

****

Milliardo walked down the carpeted hallway, his four-year-old son Ziv trotting at his heels. Noin was supervising the kitchen staff in setting the table for the Christmas dinner. It was to be a huge affair; all the Gundam pilots and their families were coming, and a lot of them were notorious for large appetites-most notably the Maxwell contingent. 

It was an hour before the first guests were expected to arrive, and Milliardo decided to check on his niece and nephew, who were supposed to be napping in the nursery. The door slid open, and Pargan, the old faithful butler who'd been nursemaid to both Milliardo and Relena and was now serving as same for the twins, looked up at the tall young man. "They're still asleep, sir," he told Millardo quietly. He gave a dry chuckle. "I think they were tired out from their fits earlier."

Milliardo smiled wryly. When Heero and Relena had dropped off their babies earlier that day, (a scene in which Relena had quite audibly sobbed while kissing her children good-bye and Heero had threatened Milliardo in no uncertain terms what he would do if any harm came to his twins) they had been quiet and affable enough, delighted to see their Aunt Noin and giggling at the funny faces of their cousin and his father. But when they realized their parents were leaving them _behind_, they had both embarked on a screaming, crying fit that echoed throughout the entire mansion and lasted for what seemed like eternity. Haley had been the louder, but Randal had made up for it by throwing things all over the room. Milliardo rubbed his cheek where a Lego piece had struck him. Randal showed signs of inheriting his father's enhanced strength-much to Milliardo's dismay.

Now, though, the two were quiet as they slumbered in their single crib. Their family had found out early on that neither twin would suffer to be away from each other, so the two slept in one crib. Milliardo smiled somewhat sadly down at them, warning Ziv to be quiet as he hoisted the little boy up to look at his cousins.

The two of them looked very much alike as they lay there side-by-side; same angelic faces, round with baby-fat; hair that, for all it was the exact shade of their mother's, was just as unruly and unbiddable as their father's; same serious, solemn expressions as they dreamed. For days after they were born, Heero and Relena had argued as to what color their eyes were; Heero insisted they had inherited Relena's sea-blue eyes, while Relena maintained that their eyes were Heero's cobalt-blue. It was discovered that the correct answer was _both_; the twins' eyes shifted from sea-blue to cobalt back to sea-blue again, depending on their mood-you could take a fairly accurate estimate of what they were feeling by checking to see what color their eyes were.

One pair of those blue-changing eyes opened to regard Milliardo as Haley awoke. She stared up at her uncle. "Hey there," Milliardo said softly, lowering Ziv to the ground and picking up his little niece. She blinked solemnly at him. On the crib, Randal began to stir restlessly, never far behind his sister. 

Noin, who had entered the nursery while Milliardo and Ziv were watching the babies, walked over to the crib and picked up the baby boy, who yawned like a kitten before blinking at his aunt. Milliardo noticed that both babies' eyes were cobalt, giving him the unsettling feeling that Heero was looking at him through _two_ sets of eyes.

"The guests are here," she told them. 

"Is Solo here?" Ziv asked her, his violet-blue eyes owlish behind his large glasses. 

"Yes, Solo's here along with Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Wufei and Sally…"

"Yaay!" the little boy cheered. "Now I can show him my new Wing Zero model!" Milliardo made a face as his son raced out of the room, Pargan following at the excited Ziv's heels. 

"Still jealous that Ziv's favorite model is Wing Zero, not Tallgeese?" Noin teased. Milliardo made a face at her too.

"Come on, let's get these kids down to the dining room…"

He was interrupted by a soft sound.

"Mama?"

Both Noin and Milliardo halted and stared at Haley. "Mama? Papa?" she said.

"Oh…my…God…" Noin said, slowly. Randal, who had been sucking on his fist, took it out and said, "Mama? Papa?" too. Milliardo and Noin stared at him, then at his sister.

"They're talking!"

"I can see that, Milli…"

"They're _talking_!"

"Milliardo…" Noin was interrupted again by Randal. "Mama? Papa?" he repeated, in a more insistent voice. He swiveled his head, looking all about the room. On Milliardo's shoulder, Haley was doing the same thing.

"They're looking for Heero and Relena," Noin finally said. She looked at the babies, and sighed. "How can we explain to one-year-old babies that their mama and their papa can't be with them?"

"Come on," Milliardo said at last, over his shock at hearing his niece and nephew speak. "Let's bring them downstairs."

****

The dinner had been a success. The food had been delicious, and there was enough to satisfy everyone. There had been earnest, approving ooh's and ahh's over the tall, glowing Christmas tree in the middle, and the fact that the boys had broken a Christmas ornament while playing tag did not seem to matter very much. 

Everyone was delighted when Milliardo and Noin brought the news that the babies had begun talking. Sally and Hilde were especially eager to hear them, and nearly applauded when Haley had burst out suddenly: "Mama?" and her brother had followed with a "Papa?" The babies had been well-behaved throughout the dinner, even giggling when Ziv, Duo and Solo had taken it upon themselves to entertain the twins. 

But there hovered about the entire party a sense of something missing, most keenly about the twins. Everyone missed Heero and Relena.

****

It was nearly midnight before everything was quiet again. Everyone had left, or in the Maxwells' case, stayed over the night. Ziv and Solo were plotting together in Ziv's room, about what Milliardo dreaded to know, and Duo and Hilde slept in the guestroom down the hall. Milliardo and Noin were seated in the living room, each cradling a surprisingly awake baby in their arms. 

They had received a large amount of gifts, seeing as how nearly every adult in the room was their godparent, but though they seemed quite happy with everything, most especially the large ballpool/playpen Quatre had brought, they clung most tenaciously to one present.

Heero and Relena had left two teddy bears for their children; Randal's was black, Haley's was chocolate-brown and each was being hugged tightly by a wide-eyed baby. 

Milliardo finished keying in the commcode and sat back down. The screen on the unit set into the coffee table rezzed quickly into the image of Relena and Heero. Relena was still in her executive outfit, and Heero in his formal Preventers uniform, and they both looked rumpled and tired…but happy to see the people on the other end of the line. 

"Noin! Milliardo!" Relena said happily. "Hello, Noin," Heero said, "Zechs," and smirked when Milliardo scowled at him. He did not like to be reminded about his days as the Lightning Baron. "Merry Christmas!" Relena interrupted, and the greeting was echoed between the four.

"And how are my babies?" Relena cooed, looking at the twins on the vidscreen. Beside her, Heero grinned as he saw how tightly they hung onto their new teddy bears. 'Just like their mom…'

"Oh, they're fine," Milliardo said, his tone deliberately casual. "In fact, they've been asking for you."

"Huh?" was Relena's confused answer to this statement.

"I said, they've been asking for you," Milliardo repeated. As if the two babies recognized this cue, they burst out simultaneously: "Mama! Papa!" -their voices no longer questioning, like they had been earlier that night, but sure and determined. 

Milliardo and Noin started to laugh. The looks on Heero and Relena's faces were similar to that of a person who has just been informed that the sky was green. 

"Th….they _talked_!" Heero finally said, as if announcing the discovery of Atlantis. 

"What were you expecting them to do? Neigh, maybe?" Noin fired back. She glanced wearily at her husband. "What is it with you men? You were exactly like that earlier."

Milliardo grinned sheepishly. 

"They _talked_!" Heero repeated, dazedly. 

"Say…say it again, my darlings," Relena pleaded, smiling tearfully-smiling because her children had said their first words, called for them for the first time, and tearful because she wasn't there for it. 

"Mama!" said Haley, stretching her chubby little arms towards the vidscreen. Randal began squirming in his aunt's arms, trying to get free so he could crawl towards the vidscreen, as if it were a portal that could carry him to his parents.

At the sight, tears began rolling down Relena's face. Noin, her own eyes wet, tightened her hold on Randal. "Shh…shh…" she whispered, and it couldn't be said if she meant the words for Randal or his mother. 

Heero put his arm around his wife and gazed long into the vidscreen, taking in the faces of his two children. He chewed on his lower lip, and seemed to come to a decision. "Relena," he said abruptly. "Can you call the spaceport and tell them to start the checkout procedure for our shuttle? I'm piloting us down to Earth."

"But Heero…!" Relena said, regarding her husband with surprise. "We still have negotiations and…"

"Stuff negotiations," Heero growled in a tone he hadn't used since he was the Perfect Soldier. "I'm going over to the house of the leader of this stupid movement to…talk…to him." 

"But…"

"But nothing. After you call them, start packing. I shouldn't be long. Zechs," he said, and Milliardo didn't protest the name, "…expect us at around six in the morning."

"Gotcha, bro," Milliardo said, smirking as he watched Heero belt on his gun holster. Milliardo doubted Heero would use it-despite his sometimes-deserved trigger happy reputation, his brother-in-law knew when to control it-but the fact that this lethal young Gundam pilot had his firearm ostentatiously displayed on his hip should not hurt the discussion one bit. 

Heero raised an eyebrow at Milliardo's phrase. "You've been hanging around Duo too long."

Milliardo shrugged. 

Relena was off-screen; despite her earlier protests, she was now hurrying around the hotel room throwing everything they owned into suitcases. Heero glanced at her, grinned conspiratorially at Milliardo and Noin, and threw them a salute. 

"We'll be coming at six," he repeated, and terminated the link.

Noin looked over at her husband. "You knew, didn't you? You knew he'd react like that when he learned Rand and Haley were talking," she accused him.

Milliardo lifted one shoulder in an elaborately casual gesture…then ducked his head as his wife playfully swatted at him. 

"So maybe I guessed," he admitted. A wide smile suddenly appeared on his face. He threw Haley into the air, ignoring Noin's gasp, and caught her again. He laid his forehead against the giggling baby's. "That's the best Christmas present we could get them…all of them."

****

AN: Maligayang Pasko, minna-san! =D Merry Christmas, Felis Natal, Feliz Navidad, Merii Kurismasu, and otherwise happy holidays to everyone.

I just reread Labor Pains (and the reviews) and I just realized that I forgot to give poor Quatre much of a part.  


Quatre: (sniffling) I wasn't in it _at all_!

Cy: ^^;; Er, sorry, Winner-san. But the focus of the story was on Heero and Relena, with Duo there for comedy relief, so…

Quatre: You gave everyone else parts!

Cy: So I did…um, gomen?

Anywayz, I'll see if I can rewrite it and give our lil Arabian-blondie more lines.   
This piece dedicated to all the latch-key kids (and there are a lot of us, I know) and to all parents who miss their kids. (sniffle) Especially during Christmas. But I did give it a happy ending, in honor of the holidays!

Alternatives chapter six out tomorrow. Just need to type in the last few paragraphs. G'night everyone! (waves)


End file.
